Together
by kagome of the western lands
Summary: Kagome and her mom move in with yusuke and her stepmom. Kagome's just like kurama, if only they wern't too stubborn with feelings. YYH crossover Kurkag
1. Burned down

Hi, i know that every one wants me to update my other stories, and i promise that i will soon, but i had so many ideas going on in my head that i just had to type the mfirst! please forgive me! Any way this is a Kurama/Kagome fic, that pairing **WILL NOT** be changed. Thank you and enjoy the fic!

#' '#, is yoko talking in kurama's head

" whats this for?, yusuke asked his mom as she handed him a letter. " just read. i'll be down stairs when your done", she said and walked out. Yusuke stared at the letter for a moment then threw it at the trash can. " what did ya do that for? It might be important?, Kuwabara asked. Kuwabara, kurama, Botan,and Hiei all sat in his room. " because it doesn't say who its from, so why bother?" " Just open the damn letter", hiei growled. Yusuke was so suprised at hiei's voice that he got up and grabbed the letter. He sat back down and fiddled with it for a moment, then he began to open it. The others watched as he pulled the letter and began reading it. After a few minutes yusuke's face became over come with shock. He folded the letter and went to his closet. The others, except hiei, followed him. He crawled around on the bottom before he pulled out a a small shoe box. He opened it and pulled out a picture and stared at it. " What's wrong Yusuke?, Botan asked as he threw the picture back in the box before any one else saw it. " nothings wrong botan, he said. " Then whats with the shock thing?" " because my stepmother and stepsister are coming." Every one in the could hardy breathe.

(5 Days before)

Kagome was the perfect girl. she was top of her school, so beautiful that she had every guy within a 2 mile radius crushing on her, followed the rules most of the time, and knew how to do just about any thing perfect. Play the violin or flute, dance, sing, act, **fight**, you name it she could do it. Not that she ever cared. Kagome may have been perfect, but she wasn't a perfectionist (spelling?). She was just one of those people woh cared about the things that most people hated. Like the other girls go to beauty classes, seh goes to martial arts. Normal girls go to Ballet, she goes to swordsmanship and archery. But she could still do all those others things perfect.

' why me?', kagome thought as she ran from her fanclub of boys. That was the thing she hated most in the world. She had sucessfully ran from them for 19 whole blocks ad she made it to her house. luckily no one knew she lived at higurashi shrine itself. They thought she lived in a different place which was fine with her.

when kagome came to her street, she stopped dead in her tracks.Even from the bottom of the steps she could see it. the shrine was on fire. The fire trucks and firemen were scattered in the street and up at the top of the steps. kagome ran to the steps to find her mother crying at te bottom. " Mom what's going on?, she asked. Her mother looked up at her and choked the words out. " i was at the store when some how the shrine caught on fire. your grandfather and brother were still inside, but they weren't saved in time." Kagome couldn't move. she was to frozen from shock. all she could do was stand there and watch her home burn to the ground. knowing that her grandfather and brother souta would never come out.

The next morning

It turns out that not all of the shrine burned down. Some of kagome's and her mom's things were still good, but only their things, the store hosue, the dry well, and the sacred tree were not burned. Kagome and her mom chose to keep the land adn rebuild the shrine one day, but that would cost money that they didn't have right now.

Now kagome sat on the shrine steps again. suprisingly, she didn't cry. She didn't want to either. Crying would show weakness and remorse for the past. She knew that her grandfather wouldn't want that. she gracfully let a sigh escape her lips and felt a hand touch her shoulder. she looked up and saw her mother. " I've been thinking kagome, she paused, but kgaome urged her on. " I think we should go live with oue stepmother and stepbrother." Kagome looked confused. she hadn't seen her stepmother since she moved to a bad part of town in Kyoto when Kagome's dad died. She knew that her mom and stepmom were friends and when kagome's dad divorced her mom and remarried Atsuko (stepmom) that they still remained friends. "if that's what you want." Kagome said peacfully. She kinda would like to see her stepmom again, but she never had seen her stepbrother. " good. now lets go get our things and we will leave for Kyoto in a few days."

( Back w/ yusuke the day before they come)

" you have a step family? since when?" kuwabara asked. " it was long time ago. My step sister's mom was my mom's best friend. Her mom married a man with the name higurashi. A couple years later they divorced and he married my mom. Our mother's were stil close friends so they thought that i should call her my stepmom, just as her daughter called my mom stepmom. before my mom married, she got pregnant w/ me and had already decided to give me my real father's last name. The thing is that after my stepdad died, we moved here and my mom became more of a drunk." wow that's some thing i never knew about you Yusuke", kuwabara said as he tried to picture him as a little kid. " that's not all is it Yusuke", kurama said. " your right, he paused, " i used to have a grandfather and a stepbrother too but........" " what's wrong?, botan asked as she wacthed yusuke tremble. ".....they died couple days ago in a fire." no one said any thing. Then yuske began again. " i never saw my stepbrother once or my stepsister, but she's still alive and her and her mom are coming to live with us." " yusuke looked up at his friends and his face bcame funny looking. Botan stared at him with tears in her eyes. and then she began to wail. ' Oh my god. that is so sad!!!!!!!!!!!! No wonder your a dolt!!!!" yusuke decided to let tha one go adn he stood up. " any ways, they will be here tommorrow. so you guys can still come over. i dont know the time their getting her though. The group nodded and followed yusuke out the door.

' i wonder what's going to happen tommorrow?', kurama thought

#' we will just have to wait and see.'#, thought Yoko back to him.

Hoped ya all liked it this far!!!**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	2. New Sis

_Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I had way to much school work! Any ways, thank you to all my reviewers!!!!! I love you all so much!!!_

_But I never want to hear another comment on the spelling and other crap like that!!! If I do I just might decide to cancel ALL of my stories. So no comments on any thing like that on any of my stories!!!!! Okay? I'm not mad at every one who did comment, just don't do it again!!!!!_

_#''# is yoko!_

Kagome sat down on the old shrine steps. She made a promise that she would visit again some time soon. Kagome and her mother had went shopping and bought new clothes and every thing. Now kagome wore a black and white Chinese style dress. It came down to about 3 inches above her knees. She wore black Chinese shoes and her hair was in two Chinese buns. She was just about to go find a sandwich cart, when her mother came up and placed a hand on her shoulder. " Are you ready", her mother asked. Kagome picked up her last suitcase and looked back at the shrine. The wind blew kagome's hair around and cherry blossom petals from the sacred tree swirled around. As if begging her not to leave. Kagome took a deep breath through the wind. " Yes", was all she said and she quickly ran down the shrine steps for what almost seemed like the final time. ( AN: It's not really the final time ).

At yusuke's house

" Yusuke! When this stepfamily supposed to get here?" kuwabara yawned. " Kuwabara, I'm sure this very difficult for yusuke. Think about it. He's never even met his stepsister and he lost other family members that he never met", kurama said. "So?" #' He truly is an idiot, isn't he?'# 'We'll I can't deny that', kurama thought.

Botan sat by the back window and was about to fall asleep when the doorbell rang. She nearly fell of her chair, but she did scream. " AHHHH!" " Be quiet Botan. You'd think you'd had a heart attack", yusuke said as walked over to answer the door. The minute he opened the door a women who was about 40 hugged him tightly. " Oh yusuke! It's been so long since I saw you!! How old are you? 17?", the women asked. " hi mom. Yeah I'm 17. So how have you been", yusuke asked. The others just stared at them. Yusuke was never polite and calm. Not even with keiko or his own mother. Botan walked over and felt yusuke's forehead. " yusuke are you sick", she asked. Yusuke chose to ignore her and spoke to his stepmother. " so where is kagome?", he wondered. "Who's kagome", kuwabara asked. " My stepsister". Every one stared at Mrs. Higurashi, pressuring her for an answer. " oh, she's out at the mall some where. She'll be here by dinner." Every one sighed and helped her bring in every thing. They just sat every thing down by the door way so that kagome and her mother could sort through the boxes together.

After Rei ( Mrs. Higurashi) talked with Atsuko she started to make dinner. Yusuke couldn't believe it. For once, he didn't have to go out and buy it or make his own himself. While Rei cooked and atsuko took a nap upstairs, every one else sat in the living room watching TV.

Kagome didn't feel like meeting her new family yet, so once they reached the neighborhood, kagome got out of the car and walked to the mall.

Kagome was trying to shop for a new book, but some how half of her fan club found her and chased her around the mall. Kagome finally lost them when jumped into a store called "Tellas".

Kagome looked around for a bit before she found a book section. She looked through every book, but none seemed interesting. Then she saw it. A purple book sitting in the corner alone. Kagome picked it up and read the back. It was about a girl who trapped in her school when every one else had died or disappeared, and the only way to save them was to harness the magic she received by reading an incantation on a book in the school library and defeat the darkness. Kagome smiled ad decided to buy this book. After paying for the book, she slowly crept out of the eastern part of the mall. But just her luck for her fan club to spot her again. And soon the chase was on again.

About 1 hour later, kagome finally managed to get rid of every fan club member by taking random turns every where.

Now it was finally time for her head back to her new home and meet her other family.

Yusuke, kurama, hiei, kuwabara, and Botan all were watching a horror flick, when Botan screamed cause she heard the back door open. Every one ignored her for a while until the movie was over. Dinner would be done in about 15minutes so they just sat and played cards, excluding hiei. Botan was walking around the house when yusuke finally got irritated enough to yell at her. " What the hell are you looking for?" " While we were watching that movie, I heard some one come in through the back door, Botan said. " Yeah right Botan. You were just creeped out by that murderer", yusuke said as he got up.

Kuwabara was about to say some thing about kittens when they heard yusuke's mom scream. Every stared at the stair case as atsuko walked down dripping wet. After atsuko walked into the kitchen, another girl came down. Every one gasped, and kurama was captivated by the beautiful blue/brown eyes that stared at them all. Kurama could feel himself looking over her body, but her tried not to think about it.

#' Oh man kurama! We have to take this one'#, yoko howled in his head. The girl in front of him was dressed in a short tight Chinese style clothing and her hair was a silky black color. " hi . I'm kagome Higurashi", said and walked closer to them. " Kagome it's me yusuke", yusuke said as she stepped towards her. Kagome nodded them jumped onto him with a hug. " It's nice to finally meet you brother", kagome said and kissed his cheek. Kuwabara stared at kagome and drooled.

After introductions were made and kuwabara was hit on the head at least 4 dozen times, they all sat down to dinner.

Kagome admitted that she was tired and layed down on the sofa. She fell asleep a few minutes later. Yusuke's friends were staying the night and tomorrow kagome would start her first day at a new school!


	3. Baths and school

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho or inuyasha.

Mieo high is from imago nowadays.

Kagome felt herself slowly waking up. She didn't want to get up, but she knew that if she didn't that her mother would be upset at her and kagome didn't want that to happen.

Kagome picked herself up of the couch and slowly made her way upstairs into the bathroom. Her speed was about as fast as a snail.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. ' why did things have to change? It was perfectly fine before the accident. Mama said that yusuke's friends might eventually move in here with us. I'm not comfortable with the idea, but it wouldn't be right for me complain', kagome thought.

Once she was done brushing her teeth, kagome popped into the shower and stayed in there for about and hour.

After she finished her shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and dried her hair. When she was done, she grabbed her school uniform and opened the door. When she walked out she ran into some thing. That some thing was kurama. He had just woken up and was walking down the hall way. When the two collided, kagome lost her towel.

Kurama immediately shut his eyes and quickly said he was sorry for running into her. Kagome picked up her towel and rewrapped it around herself. " It was my fault kurama. I should have been paying attention to where I was going", kagome said looking away from him blushing. A minute went by and kagome finally looked at him smiling. " Thank you for looking away. Not many guys I know would have closed their eyes", kagome said. Kurama looked away from her slightly blushing. ( Well that's some thing new).

" Hey kagome don't you think you should get to know him before you try to show him your body", kagome heard a voice say. Kagome was trembling with annoyance slightly. Then kagome bonked yusuke on the head as she walked by him and into her empty room.

Kagome slowly put on her uniform. It had a pinkish skirt and the top was a short sleeved sailor shirt. The sailor part was the same pinkish color and the ribbon hanging down was a bright red.

Kagome wasn't going to the same school as yusuke was. She was way smarter than him. Also his school was full of street thugs that she didn't want to deal with. She knew that yusuke was one of them, with a huge rep too. Kagome was enrolled in a top elite school that was a hard working school and even had a school garden that she could help take care of.

Kagome didn't fee like running into any one lese that morning so she grabbed some toast and ran out the door to Mieo high school. For once she was glad. She wouldn't' have to see any of those guys at school!

Kurama was slightly embarrassed about the incident with kagome. He didn't mean to bump into her, but he was not a very good morning person.

He waited until every one else got up to go school. Kagome had already left for school, so he knew that she was different from yusuke.

#' Kurama, that girl is special. We have to take her for ourselves!'#

'No yoko. You really must learn to stop thinking those kinda thoughts'. yoko sent him a mental picture of him begging for mercy that he take her. Kurama just ignored it and made his way out the door towards his school. Mieo High.


	4. walk to school

**Hi every one! I just wanna say thanks to all my reviewers! I hope you all like this chapter!**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome walked down the street to her high school. She was proud that she made it into this school. Going to school did reminder her about her old school. Sure she had friends, but she never really knew if they truly liked her. She did have one group of true friends, but they left a year ago. Now she could have a fresh start.

She stopped thinking when she approached her school. Her eyes nearly jumped out of her head when she saw it. It was huge! From the front she could see a swimming pool and tennis court. There was also a track field and about two or three soccer and baseball fields. Heck there was even a football field. Every thing was beautiful still. There were cherry blossom trees and apple trees every where. Roses, lilac, and more flowers were scattered in place all with in 3 feet of each other. She looked down at the walk way and saw that the students all signed their names on the concrete. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at some of the funny comment.

_' I must really be blessed for every thing', _she thought. _' sure the cherry blossoms remind me of my real home, but I still love them. I miss you grandpa, sputa.'_

Sadness crossed her eyes for a moment but soon faded away when she remembered that they still and always love her.

Taking a deep breath, she touched her necklace. Once was like a pink ribbon with a gold bell on it. When she bought it she could not decide between this color or the black one, but the pink just seemed to suit her. She began walking into mieo high school for the very fist time. As she did this she placed her hand on her heart and smiled a calm smile.

_**With Kurama**_

Kurama had left the house with out a word to nay one, but with in 5 minutes he was surrounded by yusuke, kuwabara, hiei and botan. Hiei was smart enough to go to mieo, but he only showed up every now and then since he could care less.

Soon they came to yusuke's school and Kurama was only left with hiei as a companion. Botan would be with them, but she was a ditz and messed up her entrance exam for mieo.

Today was one of the rare occasions when hiei came to school. " you know hiei, it wouldn't kill you to come to every day", Kurama said smiling with his hands in his pockets. " Hn", was all hiei said and began to walk faster. Kurama just shook his head. Hiei just wasn't a very commutative person.

Soon they arrived at the school and Kurama began wondering two things. One was why youko was not bugging him like usual and the other was when koenma would call the for another mission. His thoughts were interrupted when his fan club popped out of no where. Kurama sighed and he and hiei broke out in a run, the girls right on theirs tails. Almost literally!

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**So how did you like it? I'm so sorry that it's so short. I will update again later of tomorrow!**

**Next chapter : Shock Therapy - _Kagoem's first day of school is one big shock. What? Some of yusuke's friends to her school? What's with this schedule? And who are they? It can't be! They left a year ago!_**

**I already have an idea for the 5th chapter. I'll all it National sneak up on and freak out kagome Day**


	5. Shock Therapy

**Hi every body. I'm so sorry that I never updated as soon as I said I would. School is really packing on the assignments. And I had a small case of writer's block. But I'll give it shot today since I have the time. Enjoy! **

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**With Kagome**

Kagome walked into the school and looked around. It was huge! The walls were white and painted on them were all different things. Scenes from history, words, funny things, and other such stuff from random classes. It was clear that all the classes had helped do this at one point. No other school had any thing like this, and Kagome could see that there was still more spaces for artwork to be placed on the walls.

By the time Kagome arrived at the office, which was located in the far left corner of the school, her eyes were that of the equivalents of basketballs. The school obviously had so much to teach.

Stepping into the office, Kagome immediately heard music. Loud music. The kind you hear at a Broadway play. Looking up from the floor, Kagome leapt back and hit the door. There were four couples dancing around the office with out a care in the world. She nearly had a heart attack.

As she twirled, one lady looked up and noticed her standing there. "oh my." the lady let go of her partner and raced to the boom box that was placed on a mahogany desk. " My apologies dear. We didn't expect you to come so early," the woman said. She wore a gray skirt with a white blouse. Her hair was partially folded up into a bun. " Come, Come sit down." The woman grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her down into a seat opposite the desk with the stereo. The woman walked around the desk and sat in the seat that was placed up against the desk. Kagome noticed the other people in the office either walk out the door, down the office hall, or stay in the room at their own desks. " Now dear, you must be Miss Kagome Higurashi I presume?" Kagome's head bobbed up and down. " Well! Welcome to Mieo! We've been waiting for you. We have your schedule and locker already set up," the woman said as she handed to sheets of paper to Kagome. "oh thank you." Kagome accepted the papers and stood up. " That should be all dear, but if you need any thing else please just let me know. I'm Mrs. Shahira, the main school secretary."

Kagome nodded and almost made it to the door when Mrs. Shahira called out to her. Kagome turned around and she gave her a folded up bundle of clothes " This is your gym uniform." Kagome smiled, thanked her and walked out the door. Once out she looked at her schedule. It looked like this :

Kagome Higurashi : Class B Year 2

Classes:

_1st Hour: Music & Art, Ms. Holic; Room 206_

_2nd Hour: Gym, Mr. Hiro; Gymnasium_

_3rd Hour: Combat, Various Teachers, Gymnasium_

_4th Hour: Home EC, Mrs. Saki; Room 115_

_5th Hour: Normal & Battle History, Mr. Saotome; Room 18 _

_6th Hour: Lunch; Cafeteria or Courtyard_

_7th Hour: Singing & Poetry & Dancing, Ms. Carlette; Room 809_

_8th Hour: Foreign, Ms. Meoroko; Room 489_

_Please obtain all supplies needed as instructed by your teachers. No leaving the Campus until school is over. Adhere to all rules, no exceptions!_

Kagome's brow furrowed at the schedule. She never had one like this. Or a class in a room that was as high as 809. She put the schedule aside and looked at the locker slip. It said her locker number was 4311. Located in the Full Moon hallway. The combination was 7- 25-6. It also said she had a locker mate, but it didn't say who. ' well that sure is helpful. I don't know who my locker mate is!'

Kagome shoved the schedule into her back pack and walked down the hall way to find her locker. If only she knew where Full Moon hallway was!

with Kurama

After running 19 straight blocks, Kurama and Hiei finally made it away from the raving fan girls. They were just plain scary.

When making it to the school, they saw that about half of the student body was already arriving. Many waved and shouted hello, and Kurama greeted them back. Hiei however remained silent. Until he asked, " Why do these pathetic nigens talk to us?" " they're just trying to be polite. You should try it some time." "Hmp", was all Hiei said and followed Kurama into the school to 1st period music and art. At the door, they met up with a boy with silver hair, and down the hall.

back with Kagome

She was about to scream. She had been down every hall except the one she was looking for. She was back at the office and looking around. Growling and shaking in frustration, caromed veered off down one more hallway.

3 minutes later, she found her self at the front of Full Moon Hallway. Annoyed with herself for not coming here in the first place, she began to walk. Glancing at her watch, she realized it was 10 minutes before 1st period. Panicking, she ran around searching for her locker. She noticed kids began coming into the school. When she finally made it to her locker, she had to try 8 times to get it to open. When she did, she just threw in her lunch box and other stuff she didn't want to carry. Keeping her black bag with her, she slammed the locker and ran with out even looking at the odd pictures and other ornaments in the locker. Maybe if she had she would have noticed one very important photo. A girl with brown hair pulled up into a pony tail then walked up and began to dial the locker combination 7-25-6.

Again with Kurama

Taking his seat on the far right side of the classroom, Kurama pulled out a pencil and waited for Hiei to sit next to him. The boy who was with them earlier had gone to get them some sodas since the teacher always late. They heard the door open, and Kurama's head popped up thinking it was his friend. But it wasn't. It was a girl with black hair. Closing the door she looked up. When her eyes landed on Hiei and Kurama she screamed and her books went flying. Lucky for her, only 7 students were in class at the moment and they payed her no attention. Jabbing a finger out, she blurted out words. ' y..y..y you! The both of you! What are you doing here! Your not supposed to be here!"

#' shut her up'# yoko cried in Kurama's head. Surprised at the out burst, Kurama soon realized that the girl was kagome, yusuke's sister. " be quiet woman", Hiei spit out and it pissed Kagome off to be called that instead of her name. Seeing her anger, Kurama snapped into action. " Kagome. Nice to see you. It seems we all go to the same school. I had no idea you also went to Mieo. Your obviously smarter than your brother." seeming pleased with comment, Kagome smiled and walked over. She then glared at Hiei.

Kagome POV

She couldn't believe it both of them in _her_ new school. In _her _class. Trying to be polite she walked over and began to talk with Kurama. She was happy to make him laugh. She bent down to pick up her forgotten book bag when the door opened. "Hey Kurama they didn't have any tea left. So I just you orange soda. Hope it's okay. Oh yeah, every one else is here too", said a voice. Looking over to the door, Kagome, Kurama and Hiei watched as the silver haired boy from earlier walked in with three more people. Two girls and another boy. One girl and the boy with black hair and the other girl with brown. Seeing them all in the classroom, kagome gasped and her bag dropped once again to the floor. Her mind froze. "Inuyasha?"

**BWHAHAHA! I ended it at a climactic moment! What's gonna happen now!**


End file.
